


Miraculous-A Universe Of Love

by ShiitakeSue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiitakeSue/pseuds/ShiitakeSue
Summary: No matter what universe they’re in, Marinette and Adrien are always meant to be.





	Miraculous-A Universe Of Love

Prompts:  
1\. Soulmates  
2\. College  
3\. Single Parent  
4\. Evil ladybug and chat  
5\. Marinette as Melanie Martinez, Adrien as little blue boy, and Lila as that basic ##### (pacify her)  
6\. Hogwarts  
7\. Famous (no ladybug or chat noir)  
8\. Kwami Swap  
9\. Pokémon  
10\. Ouran High School Host Club (Mari as Haruhi and Adrien as Tamaki)  
11\. Summer Camp  
12\. Secret Agents  
13\. Mermaid (Marinette)  
14\. Royalty  
15\. Fake Dating  
16\. Reincarnation (of Plagg and Tikki =Mari and adrien with actual powers of creation + destruction)  
17\. Life Swap  
18\. Neighbors  
19\. Reverse Crush  
20\. Childhood friends  
21\. Breakdance  
22\. Volleyball  
23\. Historical  
24\. Office/ Workplace  
25\. BFF Swap  
26\. Internet  
27\. Gym  
28\. Time Travel  
29\. Hate Eachother (no umbrella scene AU, into love)  
30\. Vampire love  
31\. Arranged Marriage  
32\. Marinette is Adrien’s guardian angel  
33\. Beauty and the beast  
34\. Imaginary Friend  
35\. One speaks a different language (chinese) (marinette)and Adrien has to help her get it  
36\. Road Trip  
37\. Ballet  
38\. Disabilities (Marinette’s death and Adrien’s blind)  
39\. No ladybug, chat, or miraculous(AU, but where everything else stays the same)  
40\. Cinderella  
41\. Lost in the woods  
42\. Asylum  
43\. Marinette in Wonderland  
44\. Sleeping beauty  
45\. Marinette is a witch and Adrien is her black cat 46\. Gender Swap 47\. Steampunk 48\. Regency 49.VR 50\. Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always open as I’ll start adding the actual stories soon and stuff. Also, please leave a comment and I’ll add it. WARNING: All of these are going to be as short as one-shots, so, whatever you request will be a shortened.


End file.
